


All That Glitters (Is Not Gold)

by vix_spes



Series: Tempest/Mojo 'verse [7]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, spoilers for Mojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time spent with Eoin sparks an irrational emotion that Bradley hasn’t encountered before when it comes to Colin … jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters (Is Not Gold)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmaka/gifts).



Bradley was more than aware that Eoin was trying to stir things and cause trouble, no doubt with the well-meaning intent of a bit of fun but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Bradley didn’t like the way that Eoin’s good-natured teasing was making him feel jealous, particularly when the emotion was completely and utterly illogical. They were actors for god’s sake. There were always going to be projects that had sexual components to them or parts that would push boundaries. It was just an accepted thing. It was in their job descriptions and it had never been a problem for either of them in the past. For pity’s sake, Bradley had spent a considerable amount of their relationship kissing Angel and whichever other princess of week the script called for and Colin had never batted an eyelid. So why now, when Colin wasn’t even kissing anyone, was he inexplicably jealous?  
  
The thing was, Bradley had read the play not long after Colin had when Colin had wanted a second opinion; reassurance that he wasn’t crazy to take on a second play straight after The Tempest. He had immediately been able to see why Colin had wanted to take the part and also been able to see that Colin would be brilliant in the part. In reading the play text he had clocked the jukebox scene and knew immediately that that would be the scene that the female fans would fixate upon.  
  
He had been right of course. All of the reviews, or nearly all of them, had been very favourable indeed. They had all raved about the performances, Ben Whishaw and Colin in particular – not that Bradley was surprised knowing Colin as he did and having heard enough about Ben – and all had mentioned the rapidly becoming infamous jukebox scene. If seasoned interviewers had been been unable to avoid mentioning it (and by all accounts how could they not) then it was going to become a focal point for fangirls before the previews were over. And he hadn’t been wrong.  
  
Then again, looking at the photos Eoin was showing him and chortling at, Bradley wasn’t really surprised. No doubt there were plenty of illicit photos of this particular scene floating around the internet along with any official ones. Of course there would be considering that Colin was chained to a jukebox in a shit and white y-fronts, his trousers round his ankles. Nearly all of the photos included a half-naked and rather psychotic-looking Ben Whishaw, in a variety of different poses and different proximities to Colin.  
  
A couple of shots had Bradley wincing because the point of that sword was far too close to parts of Colin’s anatomy that Bradley was rather fond of for his liking, never mind how Colin felt. The other photos showed Ben doing what looked like grinding against Colin’s thigh and kissing Colin’s neck. Another depicted a scene where Colin and Ben obviously weren’t the focus of attention with their gazes fixed on each other, Ben sat shirtless on a desk with his hand down his trousers. Bradley couldn’t help but feel a little bit weird as he looked at them. Colin hadn’t had a sexual role since they had known each other. Even on Merlin, Merlin himself had only had two onscreen kisses – one with Angel as Gwen and then one with Laura who had played Freya. He wasn’t jealous, okay maybe he was a little bit even though he knew it was ridiculous, but it was just strange seeing photos of Colin in that position. Even if it was for a role.  
  
It did make him wonder though. If photo stills made him feel jealous … what would he be like when he saw the play live when he got back to London?

**Author's Note:**

> If you would rather comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/154687.html)


End file.
